


Bite Me

by Darkshoujo



Series: Hyunjin's Beautiful Vampire [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshoujo/pseuds/Darkshoujo
Summary: " Seungmin.. " He whispered. His eyes were teary from both pleasure and feeling bad. He's feeling bad for not telling Seungmin and getting off from the thought of Seungmin drinking his blood and owning him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Hyunjin's Beautiful Vampire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAP 🙏🏻
> 
> TW // BLOOD. Just mentions something about Seungmin bitting Hyunjn
> 
> I tried my best, seriously. I'm still learning how to write a good smut okay? So bare with me a bit😅💞  
> But anyway Enjoy!

Winter finally ends. It's been a month since Hyunjin and Seungmin officially became boyfriends. Both of them started to become even more attached to each other ever since they started dating. The other? They didn't actually mind. At first they were surprised because Hyunjin never really show any interest in dating.

The members used to tease him a lot because he never dated and never even had a crush on anybody. He himself never had a thought about dating, he just love his life, living and working in the cafe until Seungmin arrived in front of the cafe door. Both of them are very comfortable with each other and mostly tells each other about how they truly feel. But there's something Hyunjin had been keeping to himself.

Hyunjin had been dreaming about Seungmin a lot and they are not very innocent...

Hyunjin could feel his face heat up as he recall what he dreamed about. It was 4 in the morning and he woke up in the middle of the night because of his dream and he needed to go to the bathroom to take care of himself. It had been happening for a week now and every night he wakes up and get off in the bathroom from his dream.

He slowly slide down his pants and blushed as he saw he was already leaking precums. It is always that one similar dream. With his shaky hand he started to work on his aching erection, his other hand covering his mouth. He was sitting on the cold bathroom floor and his back was resting on the wall. He remembered how Seungmin touched him in his dream. Hand felt so soft against his erection as his other hand stuffed two fingers into Hyunjin's mouth, letting him suck on it.

Hyunjin's breath started to become shaky as his hand moved in an uneven pace. Seungmin didn't tear his eyes off Hyunjin, not even a second. Watching as he whimpered and jolt in pleasure. Hyunjin could recall how hot Seungmin looked in his dream. His messy silver hair and his sharp fangs showing so beautifully as he chuckled lowly at how needy Hyunjin was.

Hyunjin slide his body down to the floor. He felt so small being under Seungmin, but he liked it. He liked it how Seungmin was making he feel. He curled up his toes, he knew he wasn't going to last any longer. In his dream, Seungmin leaned closer to him and licked his neck before biting down and finally drank his blood. With that, Hyunjin came with a gasp and his body shook violently.

" Seungmin.. " He whispered. His eyes were teary from both pleasure and feeling bad. He's feeling bad for not telling Seungmin and getting off from the thought of Seungmin drinking his blood and owning him.

❄️❄️❄️

  
Hyunjin was sitting on one of the seats, scrolling through his social media with a bored expression. Today, the cafe felt like a grave, there was nobody for some reason so the members just do nothing since the morning. Hyunjin was just chatting with some of his friends online and suddenly from behind him, he felt someone circle his arms around his waist. He placed his chin on his shoulder close to his neck. Hyunjin was stunned for awhile.

" Y-You surprised me Seungmin. " Hyunjin said and Seungmin let out a breathy chuckle. Hyunjin could feel his hot breath hitting his skin and he fight the shiver that ran through his spine.

" Who were you talking to..? " Seungmin asked into his ears before burying his face into Hyunjin's black locks. The scene should be innocent for anybody who saw them but the way Hyunjin was feeling makes everything feels different.

" Just a friend online.. " Hyunjin said, mentally slapping himself when he heard his voice trembled a bit. Seungmin must've realized because he giggled. The arms that was around Hyunjin's waist tighten and Hyunjin couldn't help but blushed.

Just how can Seungmin does these kind of thing while everyone can see them and not feeling any slight of embarrassment?

Seungmin is such a clingy person once he feels truly comfortable with you. Hyunjin used to be the one who always tease him and Seungmin would start to get mad but as time goes especially when weird dreams started to come visit Hyunjin every night, Hyunjin became easily embarrassed by Seungmin being touchy with him.

Seungmin was fragile and Hyunjin just wanted to protect him with all cause. But after that night when Seungmin confessed and show what he truly felt, Seungmin changed. Only towards Hyunjin. He's still a bit cold with everyone else sometimes but towards Hyunjin he is not afraid to show his feeling and shower him with love and affections.

" Don't get to close with them or i'll get jealous. " Seungmin said and there was slight possessive tone in his voice, which made Hyunjin felt even worse.

Seungmin being possessive also something that he found out one week after they started going out. Seungmin explained about how he was actually jealous that night when they were in the fast food restaurant, when Minho was being all touchy towards Hyunjin all he want while Seungmin couldn't do that. He said it is just vampire's instinct to keep what they want to themselves.

Suddenly, Hyunjin stood up and of course Seungmin needed to broke the hug because of that. Seungmin looked at him with a questioning look. The other members also looked at him. He smiled nervously because he must've made a loud noise from the chair while he was getting up.

" Since there is no customer i just wanna go upstairs and rest a bit. Is that okay? " Hyunjin asked.

Changbin shrugged.  
" Sure. This place is turning into a grave anyway. So go on. " Changbin said jokingly.

Then, Jisung stood up as well.  
" Hyunjin can i come with you? I'm sleepy as well.. " Jisung said.

Seungmin looked at him from the corner of his eyes in reflex and Minho who accidentally saw that quickly acted. He hugged Jisung's arm.

" Noooo Jisung don't leave me. Let's just watch anime together~~ " Minho said with an annoying whinny tone. Jisung looked at him and Minho was pouting his lips so he sighed in defeat.

" Fine... " Jisung said and Minho cheered.

Hyunjin chuckled and walked upstairs. Seungmin just watched as he walked upstairs. Felix who watched Seungmin staring at Hyunjin walked towards Minho and quietly highfived him. Then he moved to sit with Seungmin.

" Still possessive? " Felix asked with a teasing tone and Seungmin sighed in defeat.

" What can i do? I don't wanna be like this either. I wonder if he's mad that he decided to just go upstairs. " Seungmin said while flopping his head onto the table. Felix ruffled his hair.

" You're worrying too much. I think it is totally normal. " Felix said with a reassuring tone. Seungmin lifted his head a bit before flopping it back on the table. His possessiveness level aren't as high as usual vampires got. But he still overthink about it and he tried holding back but he really couldn't.

Seungmin groaned loudly before getting up.

" Where are you going? " Felix asked and Seungmin seemed to hesitate whether or not he should do it.

" Upstair.. Um.. I kinda wanna talk to him about it. Do you think it'll be a great idea? " Seungmin asked and Felix smiled and then nodded.

" Hope thing will works out. " Felix said, not too loud so the other members won't hear. Because Seungmin is just not the kind to talk about his problem to just anyone. Felix is the second person he could trust after Hyunjin, so he told him that since he can't really tell Hyunjin about it. While Minho, he's just very aware of things around him so he knew.

Meanwhile Hyunjin a minutes ago before Seungmin talked to Felix.

Hyunjin got into his bed and leaned his back to the wall, accidentally bumped the back of his head to the wall. But he couldn't careless. Al he could focus right now is calming himself down. His head is so full of Seungmin and the thought won't go away no matter how hard he tried.

_You're mine_

Seungmin's voice in his dream was still echoing in his mind. He didn't even realized he was letting out a silent whine. He felt so embarrassed for acting like an omega in heat like this. What would Seungmin think if he finds out?

Hyunjin's palmed himself under his boxers and let out a moan. It wasn't enough. He needed more. He started rubbing his erection and that was when he heard a knock on the door. He widen his eyes and quickly cover his lap with blanket. Seungmin opened the door, slowly. Hyunjin just looked at him and fight the blush that was going to creep up his face.

Seungmin walked towards him and sat beside him. Leaning against the wall as well.  
" Hey.. Are you mad at me? " Seungmin asked while looking at him.

" Hm? W-Why would i? " Hyunjin asked. He didn't want to look at Seungmin.

" I mean.. I feel like i'm acting a bit possessive? I didn't mean that you can't be friend with anybody. I mean... I'm jealous if you're close with anybody but me but.. i swear it's fine... It's just... Argh.. this is complicated... " Seungmin ruffled his hair, a bit frustrated. But Hyunjin who was right beside him was actually even more frustrated.

" You see.. I explained to you about vampires being possessive and yes i'm like that too. I got the feeling of wanting to keep you for myself and showing everyone that you're mind, but i just want to know if you're actually okay with it.. " Seungmin said and hoped that he'll get a respond from Hyunjin.

In the other hand, Hyunjin was having a hard time himself. He was in a very bad situation already and hearing Seungmin wanting to own him just turned him on even more. And how Seungmin was just beside him, not knowing what's happening to Hyunjin just embarrassed him in a good way that he didn't wanted.

Noticing something was off, Seungmin moved closer to Hyunjin to check at him.  
" Hyunjin? Is something wrong? Oh my god you're face is red. You're heating up! Are you sick? " Seungmin asked, tone full of worries as he touched Hyunjin's cheeks and forehead.

" N-No it's okay don't worry. " Hyunjin said but of course Seungmin didn't believe that.

" You need to rest. Lay down. " Seungmin said before he tried to pull the blanket that was on Hyunjin's lap but Hyunjin pulled on the blanket too, didn't let Seungmin to do so. Seungmin looked at him, confused.

" I'll help you. "

" No you can't! " Hyunjin quickly denied, sounding panic and it only made Seungmin even more curious.

" Why? Is something wrong? " Seungmin was staring at the blanket on his lap and Hyunjin blushed even brighter.

" I- I can't tell. " Hyunjin said.

Seungmin sighed.  
" I thought we said there'll be no secret between us. Are you hurt or something? It's okay just show me. " Seungmin said with a reassuring tone and Hyunjin was already close to tears from feeling so embarrassed.

" You're going to be disgusted... " Hyunjin said before he pulled off the blanket slowly, showing his hard on that everyone could see through his boxers and Hyunjin's hand was under his boxers as well. Seungmin only stared at it and didn't know what to say while Hyunjin looked away. He was waiting for Seungmin to say something and Seungmin approached him.

" Why didn't you tell babe...? " Seungmin asked in the most caring and sweet voice ever.

Hyunjin whimpered.  
" It hurt.. Please make it go away... "

Seungmin was lost, that didn't feel real at all. He felt like he was dreaming. He slowly moved Hyunjin's hand away and pulled down his boxers to fully show his leaking erection. Seungmin grabbed his erection and spread the precums all over his length and Hyunjin was already crying. It felt even better than what he felt in his dream. Seungmin couldn't tear his eyes away from Hyunjin who's making beautiful noises.

" Seungmin.. Seungmin... " Hyunjin moaned out and it riled something in him. His mouth hung open as his fang started to enlarge. Hyunjin is so beautiful and the way Hyunjin was calling his name, it turned him on so much.

Hyunjin looked at him with his teary eyes.  
" It's not enough... I need more... " Hyunjin cried out and Seungmin was more than happy to please his lovely boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss Hyunjin on the lips. Licking and biting his lips softly and carefully, he didn't want to scratch Hyunjin's pretty lips, or did he?

" I promise i'll make it better. " Seungmin whispered and Hyunjin whined at that. Hyunjin then pulled him down into another kiss, it was one of the best kiss they had with tongues and saliva making wet noises. Seungmin then broke the kiss to slide off Hyunjin's hoodie and tossed them aside. Hyunjin tugged on Seungmin's shirt.

" You too. " Hyunjin said. Seungmin chuckled. Hyunjin must be embarrassed that he was already half naked, his jeans and boxers are not even in the right place anymore. So Seungmin did, he took off his shirt and toss them aside. Hyunjin couldn't help but stared at Seungmin's body.

He wasn't very built up but Seungmin got abs just surprised Hyunjin since Seungmin seems like he got small figure. Seungmin then proceed to take off Hyunjin's jeans and boxers, leaving nothing. Hyunjin was about to complaint but shut up when he saw Seungmin took off his too. Hyunjin blushed when he saw Seungmin was already hard as well. That's mean he wasn't the only one.

" Lay down. " Seungmin commanded and Hyunjin obeyed. He laid on the bed as Seungmin approached him and spread his legs. Seungmin could clearly see that Hyunjin was so wet just by all this and Hyunjin wanted to die in place.

" U-Um... i don't have any lube.. How is this going to work..? " Hyunjin asked and Seungmin thought for a while but then he smirked as he take Hyunjin's cock in his hand to collect precums that was there.

" This can work. " Seungmin said showing Hyunjin his fingers. Hyunjin covered his face with his hand, can't looked at Seungmin any longer.

" Have you done this before? " Seungmin asked.

" O-Once.. But it felt weird... " Hyunjin said and Seungmin hummed before slowly sliding his finger into him and Hyunjin moaned. It felt different when he did it to himself. After a moment, Seungmin slide another finger in and Hyunjin needed to bit back a scream.

" Hey. You have to tell me if it hurts. " Seungmin said before he slide his fingers in and out before inserting another finger. Hyunjin felt Seungmin moved his fingers around as if he was looking for something and that was when his finger hit something inside of Hyunjin that made him let out a loud moan.

" Oh.. It's here.. " Seungmin said calmly before hitting the same spot making Hyunjin scream. He still got his face covered but Seungmin finally moved his hand away.

" Don't hide from me. " Seungmin said while chuckling before pumping his fingers into Hyunjin and hitting the same spot everytime. Hyunjin was moaning out loudly, he never know this could feel very great.

" You're very sensitive. That's cute. My boyfriend is so cute. " Seungmin said. Hyunjin's cock twitched at that and Seungmin was amused. He slide his fingers out earning a whine from Hyunjin.

" Don't worry. I'll give you something better. " Seungmin said as he moved away a little bit. Hyunjin peaked from the side and saw Seungmin spit on his own hand and used it to lube his cock, when he noticed Hyunjin was looking. He smirked and Hyunjin quickly looked away.

Seungmin then moved back to Hyunjin.  
" Like what you were watching? " Seungmin asked and Hyunjin blushed brightly. He didn't answer, though Seungmin will let it slide this time since it was their first time.

Seungmin lined up his cock and slowly pushed in, Hyunjin was still so tight. It must be at least a bit painful for Hyunjin so Seungmin did it slowly. Pushing in slowly until he was all the way in. He groaned, Hyunjin was so soft and warm inside it drove Seungmin crazy. If it was somebody else, he would've just continue and fuck him mercilessly but that was Seungmin and the one he was about to fuck was Hyunjin.

" Are you okay baby? " Seungmin asked while cupping the side of his face. Hyunjin was staring blankly into Seungmin's eyes with his mouth hung open and his tongue sticking out on his pretty lips as he breathed heavily. Hyunjin nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

" Cute puppy. My cute puppy. Can i make you mine? " Seungmin asked and Hyunjin nodded eagerly.

" Yes. Yes. Please make me yours. I'm all yours. Please. "

Seungmin smiled in satisfaction. He's very lucky to have Hyunjin. When he felt Hyunjin started to adjust around him, he started to move. Hyunjin was taking him so good. It didn't took long before Seungmin started to thrust faster into Hyunjin. Hyunjin was crying but he knew it was from the pleasure by the sound of it. And Hyunjin wasn't the only one who felt good, Seungmin in the other hand felt like he could cum in any moment.

Hyunjin didn't know where he should put his hands but then Seungmin guided both of his hand around his neck. Hyunjin pulled him down and hugged him close as he moaned into his ears. Seungmin was so close to his neck that he could smell him. Hyunjin smells so nice even when he was sweaty like that. Seungmin licked his beck up to his ears.

Hyunjin curled up his toes and he was drawing closer and closer to the edge. His moans slowly turned into whimpers.

" You're mine. Mine only. " Seungmin said into his ear.

" Yes. I'm yours. I'm yours. " Hyunjin said in between his whimpers.

" Seungmin. Seungmin. Seungmin. " He kept on chanting Seungmin's name which was a music in his ears. Seungmin plant a kiss on his jawline.

" Yes baby? What do you need? Tell me. "

Seungmin said as he slow down a bit while staring into Hyunjin's eyes. Hyunjin's eyes was sparkling with tears and he was drooling which Seungmin found really cute.

" Bite me. " Hyunjin said.

Seungmin widen his eyes and took no time. He sink his fangs into Hyunjin's neck and Hyunjin screamed. It hurt but in a way that he loved. He came from that and tighten around Seungmin making he come as well. Seungmin pulled out. He knew the bed will be ruined but he could careless. Both of them stayed like that for awhile with Seungmin sucking on Hyunjin's neck.

When Seungmin finally finish he looked at the mark that he made.  
" Did it hurt? " Seungmin asked and Hyunjin gave him a weak smile.

" A bit. But it was worth it. " He said before chuckling, Seungmin chuckled as well. They will need to come up with an excuse for that later.

After that Seungmin took care of him. Hyunjin fell asleep halfway because he was so tired and sleepy already. Seungmin smiled and let him sleep. He still helped him putting on his outfit though, even though he did struggled a bit but he did it. Then he too took a shower as well before putting on a comfortable outfit. Seungmin and Hyunjin now shares their outfits since it will be too much for them to afford clothes for Seungmin.

Seungmin then sat beside Hyunjin and watched him sleep. He touched the place where he bit Hyunjin. He was supposed to be feeling bad but he couldn't help but feel happy.

Hyunjin is his. He will never hand him to anybody else and if anybody try to take him away, they'll regret.


End file.
